Dear Ms Otter
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Or: "A Letter from Mr. Jack Rusell" In the second semester of their fifth year, at the end of January, Ron sat in the Boy's Dormitory together with Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean. The five teenagers brainstormed about ideas what to give certain ladies for Valentines Day. All of them had come to a conclusion: simple muggle chocolate would not work. RWHG HPGW NLLL SFLB DTGW RWLB


**One Shot: Dear Ms Otter – A Letter From Mr. Jack Russell**

After dismissing Dumbledore, Hagrid and Trelawney, Umbridge had decided to forbid important holidays for the students, so they would learn more. Thus the students had to celebrate those holidays in secret. In the second semester of their fifth year, at the end of January, Ron sat in the Boy's Dormitory together with Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean. The five teenagers brainstormed about ideas what to give certain ladies for Valentines Day. All of them had come to a conclusion: simple muggle chocolate would not work.

From the beginning of planning it was rather clear that Ron wanted to give something to Hermione, Harry wanted to have a gift for Cho, Neville planned something for Luna- whom he seemed to like from the moment they met-, Seamus had his eyes set on Lavender, and Dean seemed to like Ron's sister, although the younger girl had a boyfriend.

Despite of her boyfriend Ginny wanted to give a present to Harry, which left Dean jealous. Harry and Ron were rather angry at Dean, as well. Ron wanted to protect his sister, while Harry was not so sure why he was against Dean giving a present to Ginny.

Rumours about Lavender giving Ron something for Valentines Day did not only make Hermione so angry she had once thrown her classmate out of the Girl's Dormitory, but left Seamus to be jealous at the red head.

It had been Neville who interfered into the others' bickering to tell them to brainstorm for ideas. The five boys spent ages in their Dormitory, instead of doing their homework.

It was February 2nd when Ron finally had a decent idea. Well the idea was not only decent, it was bloody brilliant if you asked him.

He hurried to tell Harry, but his best friend did not have time for Ron, since he was in an argument with Dean. Dean was angry at Harry, as the Boy-Who-Lived would receive a gift from Ginny. Harry was just telling Dean, that he himself did not want to give anything to Ginny. He had prepared something for Cho, but was rejected by her before Valentines Day already. The Rawenclaw was still mourning after Cedric Diggory, thus would not be able to accept Harry's present.

Ron, not wanting to be caught in a fight left the Gryffindor Tower to search for Neville. He did not have to search long, as the first place he looked was the greenhouse. Neville, who had become good friends with Ginny, was there preparing his gift for Luna with the help of Ron's sister. Before turning back to the castle Ron told Ginny about Harry's and Dean's fight, making the red head shake her head.  
The second youngest Weasley was on his way back to the castle, when Seamus ambushed him. The other Gryffindor tackled Ron and began to beat him. Parvati seemed to have told him that Lavender was planning to give Ron a present, but not to Seamus. "This is not my fault, Finnigan. Let go of me. I don't feel like getting into trouble right now.", the slightly taller Ron shoved the Irish off him and stormed off. He really did not feel like fighting.

Without noticing he ran to the library to escape from his angry friend. After making out a familiar person, he let himself drop into the chair next to her with a heavy sigh. Hermione turned to Ron.  
"Ron, what's wrong? Are you sick? What are you doing in the library?"  
"Running away from Finnigan. The guy's mad at me, and wants to fight me.", he answered.  
"And you're running away? What happened to the Ron I know?", Hermione laughed, Ron only shrugged "Don't feel like fighting. It's not like it's really my fault."  
"Is it because of Lavender?", Hermione then asked. "How'd you know?" "Ronald, Lavender and I sleep in the same room. It is pretty hard to ignore her actually. And since Seamus always tries to get her attention, I figured he liked her. He's just jealous, he'll get over it, Ron. Let him be" The red head smiled and nodded. The brunette always had good advice for him.  
"I know, but that's no reason to attack me out of nowhere. I was just heading back from the greenhouse.", Ron explained and Hermione's gaze went up from the book and she looked at him with a raised brow. "You in the greenhouse out of your own will? Don't tell me you studied Herbology there?" "Did not! I searched for Neville because I wanted to tell him about my Valentines gift for y- forget it.", he could not believe it. He almost slipped. Telling Hermione before she would get the gift, would not work. "For who?", she asked and Ron shook his head "Doesn't matter." "Come on, Ron, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh." "It's not important. I'll go see if Dean and Harry stopped fighting. See you at dinner, 'Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to her book, any ways, while Ron hurried out of the room.

The morning before Valentine's Day, Hermione received an early gift at breakfast. "It's from Victor Krum, Hermione you're so lucky.", Parvati sighed dreamily, but Hermione was almost annoyed. If she had only seen Ron's expression at the morning. The red head's brows were furrowed and he killed the present with his gaze. "There's a letter, read it Hermione.", Lavender demanded, feeling happy that her classmate still seemed to fancy Krum, instead of Ron.  
While Hermione read the contents of the letter aloud, Parvati and Lavender giggled. The boys were annoyed, and Ron suddenly not so sure if his present was so good any more. He had a letter prepared for Hermione, as well. But a letter from Victor Krum was something else than one from Ron Weasley. Who would want him, when they could have Krum?  
Crestfallen he left the Hall before Hermione was finished reading the letter. He was thus not able to see her annoyed expression. Out of all people in Hogwarts Ron would never have guessed it would be his brothers Fred and George, that were able to cheer him up.

"Why the long face, baby brother.", Fred had asked once he and George stumbled upon their brother, who was sitting in an empty hallway. "Don't call me that.", the younger brother mumbled and his brothers soon realized that Ron was in a dilemma. "Come on, Ronnie-", George began and Fred ended his sentence "Tell your big brothers what's wrong." We can help you."  
And Ron told them. About the letter he had written for Hermione. About Hermione receiving another love letter from Krum. His brothers assured him that Hermione would love his gift, as it was from him. "She'd probably like anything you gave to her, Ron-" "Believe us, we know stuff.", and with that the twins left. Leaving their brother more positive than before. Ron was still not sure what her reaction would be. But he did not have the feeling to be less worthy than Krum, any more.

_Dear Miss Otter,  
__Throughout all of the last years you always helped me, and you do it again. With you I can accomplish my Patronus. For the Patronus Charm to work you need a strong positive memory. You left me in quite a predicament: I have got so many memories that conjure a feeling of happiness withing me. I simply cannot choose._

_Do you remember on the train, when we met? You let me know that there was dirt on my nose, after gracefully showing that, even though muggle-born, you would become of the the best students Hogwarts would ever have.  
Do you remember our gazes meeting in the Grat Hall at the Sorting? Back then I really hoped for you to get into Gryffindor, do not ask me why. I knew I would get into that house, any ways. And I wanted us to be in the same houses.  
Back then you really were a know-it-all, you still are today, but I have grown to like that about you. You always lectured Harry and me, when you had the chance to. Like when we accidentally ran into the room where Fluffy was. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse: expelled.", that's what you told us before storming off into the Girl's Dormitory. You really needed to sort out you priorities back then.  
And then we became friends, because you ran away after I insulted you, after another lecture from you. You locked yourself in that stall in one of the girl's restrooms, not knowing a troll was set loose. While us others were at the Hallowe'en feast, you were up there crying, because of the stupid little boy, I was back then. I'm really sorry about being such an idiot.  
Do you remember how proud you were, when I defeated that troll? At least you looked proud. At that Hallowe'en afternoon the three of us became the 'Golden Trio', and when Christmas had arrived it became clear that we were having a bad influence on you. It was you the rule fanatic that asked us to go to the restricted section of the library. And we did, well actually Harry did, but that __is off the point now.  
Do you remember petrifying Neville before we went to search for the stone? Do you remember what I called you back then? Brilliant but Scary. You still are sometimes. But that's another thing I have grown to like about you.I have to admit I felt happy when you rescued me from the plant, or when you came back after solving the potion riddle._

_Do you remember how angry I was at Malfoy when he called you... you know what he called you. I must admit attacking him with a broken wand was not the best idea I ever had, but that broken wand did come in handy at the end of the second year.  
I was so shocked, worried and sad when you were found petrified. I was unable to say anything. Ask Harry. I only started at your petrified form and no words were leaving my mouth.  
Without your brains we would not have able to solve the riddle about the basilisk. Thank you for that.  
When you came back well and unpetrified I was so glad to see you. I was disappointed that you did not give me me a hug, like you did to Harry. I know that was my own fault as well. I could have initiated it, as well. But I was to scared to do so. What if you had pushed me away?_

_Do you remember how we fought in the Leaky Cauldron, and throughout the whole 3__rd__ year? Just because of Crookshanks and Scabbers/Pettigrew. Looking back: it might have been better if Crookshanks really had eaten Scabbers/Pettigrew.  
When you suddenly appeared in the classroom, I always noticed.  
Do you remember our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson? When Harry was walking towards Buckbeak? When you, out of worry for Harry, grabbed my hand for reasurance?  
Do you remember all those times alone at Hogsmead? When we were standing away from the Shrieking Shack, you asked me to 'get closer', one snowy afternoon, leaving me flustered. I thought you asked me to come closer to you, while you wanted to get closer to the shack.  
Throughout the whole third year there was nothing I wanted more than hitting Malfoy in his stupid face. You knew that. When you approached him with your wand ready, you did not really attack him. Not magically at least. After I told you he was not worth it, you turned away, but when you heard him snort, you punched his face. Bloody Brilliant. I felt so proud of you back then.  
When I got back Scabbers/Pettigrew I knew you wanted me to apologize to you and not to Crookshanks. I only said otherwise to tease you. I but I guess you knew about that.  
And when Buckbeak was executed -or when we thought he was- you leaned onto my shoulder for comfort. I was so shocked about that that I could not react.  
Then you were worried for me, you were looking after my leg when Sirius and Harry talked._

_I have got to be honest with you, Miss Otter, my worst year (until now!) was the last. And it had begun so promising, with you waking me from my dream before the Quidditsch World Cup. I did not wake up right away, because I thought I was still dreaming, when I heard your voice.  
I was so sad about you rejecting my offer to go to the ball with me, but you were right. I should have asked you before Krum could have. Not as a last resort. You looked so beautiful at the Yule Ball. I was jealous of 'Victor'. He was allowed to dance with you, to make you compliment, and then he kissed your hand. I never felt so jealous in my life.  
I am really sorry for ruining the evening for you._

_You know when I beg for you help with homework, and you do not want to help me, I praise you a lot do I not? Until you help me. This has become a routine has it not? I ask you for help and you turn me down until I compliment you. Then you help me. I want you to know, the praise and the compliments are sincere.  
I did not let you beat me at the DA because it was good manners. I had no chance against you. No chance at all. Even if I really had tried to duel you, you would have beaten me. But I did not want to hurt you, since I have done so often enough in the past.  
When you told me I have the emotional range of a teaspoon I was hurt at first. But your smile told me you did not mean to insult me. That it was a joke. The comparison was a good one, by the way.  
Since this year was full of secret glances behind Harry's back, I have begun to think about you more often. I have come to realize that all of my memories that I have to conjur a Patronus are full of __you._

_Thank you for all those moments. _

_Love  
Mr. Jack Rusell  
P.S. Don't forget to 'swish and flick'_

The morning of Valentine's Day was utter chaos for the fifth year Gryffindors. Ginny was happy, because not only her boyfriend (and a friend of her brother's, Dean,) had thought about giving her a present for Valentine's Day. No Harry had prepared something for her as well. This lead to Dean tackling the Boy-Who-Lived in the middle of the Common Room. Since Ron had received chocolate from Lavender, Seamus attacked him, although Ron had told him he could have it. Neville was sitting amongst them, happy about a gift he got from Luna. He only had to find out how to use the object he had gotten from her.

Ron was just dodging a punch from his assaulter, when the door to the Girl's Dormitories opened. The four fighting boys let each other be, the girls did not need to know why they were fighting. And they would ask, once they got wind off the fights.

Hermione was the first to step outside and sit down on an armchair near Ron. The way she smiled at Ron, he knew that she had read his letter, and that she liked it. He looked down at the magical wood sculpture of a dog chasing after an otter, he had gotten from the pretty brunette, and looked back up at Hermione. He grinned back.

**Credits: Characters, used Moments and Places belong to J. and Warner Bro's studios. Thank you Didi Milenkova on You Tube for picking out all the Romione Moments and uploading them. They helped me a lot!**

**Comment: This may seem to ignore Ron and Lavender really getting together in 6th year. Either that or maybe their friendship was too important for Ron and Hermione to begin a relationship (since Ron kind of confessed in his letter).  
Ron's a bit OOC. I guess the letter is too mature for him in his fifth year. And behaviour is as well... I hope it's not too bad, but this has been my first try at student Ron.**

**~Liliana-Chan**


End file.
